Featured Levels
Featured Levels ''Candyland ''by DubstepJoltik (Feature Date: 5/13/17) (Easy, 2 EXP) (ID: 494501195) Significance: This was the first featured level in Dashy Square and the first Easy difficulty feature. This is also DubstepJoltik's first featured level. Secret Key: In the first Jetpack section, when the ceiling rises, the key is visible. Wedged between two spikes, it looks harder than it really is. Tap about three times when the ceiling rises, then descend. Ghost Key: In the Car section, there is a straight flying (optional) area with an X over it. Fly up there and straight fly for about two seconds to get the key. ''Unearthly Ambience ''by DubstepJoltik (Feature Date: 5/27/17) (Normal, 4 EXP) (ID: 468072259) Significance: This was the first Normal difficulty feature in Dashy Square, and is very well known for it's single-color palette. It's also DubstepJoltik's second feature in a row. Secret Key: In the first Double Jump section, there is an x2 Jump Battery. Jump early so you land on the tall pillar. Then, jump twice (with about a half second buffer between the jumps) to land on the platform containing the key. Fall off (without jumping) to go back to the main route. Ghost Key: In the third Car section, there is a straight flying (optional) area with arrows pointing to it. Fly there and straight fly for about five seconds (in a slightly tighter space than in Candyland) to receive the key. ''Find The Light ''by DSWiosna (Feature Date: 6/20/17) (Very Hard, 8 EXP) (ID: 894412041) Significance: This level was the first Very Hard difficulty feature in Dashy Square, and this level is the most recent feature after almost one month, the longest period of time without a new featured level to date. This is also DSWiosna's first featured level. Secret Key: In the first Car section, at the almost exact beginning, there is a rising platform. Go under the platform to receive the key. Ghost Key: In the first Wave section, at the very end, go down below the platform. In the transition between the Wave and Jetpack part, jump to get the key. World 1A by DubstepJoltik (Feature Date: 6/29/17) (Easy, 2 EXP) (ID: 254413236) Significance: This level was the first level made of a fanmade game, and the first level that was announced to continue into a series. It also contains "dialogue" and portrays a grassland theme. Secret Key: A large platform appears before three consecutive gravity portals. Instead of jumping to the gravity portals, fall down. The key will be waiting for you. Ghost Key: Later, there is a large windmill-like structure. On the next platform, fall off instead of jumping toward the Jump Pad. The key will be there, similar to the Secret Key. XeNo WorLD by Mineblaze (Feature Date: 7/5/17) (Normal, 4 EXP) (ID: 621605942) Significance: This level was the first featured level to use an official song, and the first level to have a Ghost Key that precedes a Secret Key. This is also Mineblaze's first featured level. Secret Key: In the Car section, there is an opening with the key in it towards the floor. Fly through it to get the key. Ghost Key: In the Hoverboard section, spam click toward the roof until an opening (that looks like the one in the picture) appears. Later, fall down when a part of the ceiling rises. Continuing without falling leads to certain demise. Flaming Fortress by RyanR678 (Feature Date: 7/14/17) (Extreme Ghost, 20 EXP) (ID: 267132515) Significance: This level was the first featured Extreme Ghost, and is also RyanR678's first featured level. Secret Key: In the first Wave part, in the second math question, choose the option on the top. Survive the wave of spikes to find the key in front of a red jump pad. Ghost Key: The key is at the end of the level on the main route. RyanR678, the level's creator, has confirmed the key is supposed to act as a free reward. Suffix by DSWiosna (Feature Date: 7/25/17) (Easy, 2 EXP) (ID: 985506808) Secret Key: In the Jetpack section, there is an alcove. Inside the alcove is the key. Ghost Key: In the Car section, when going through the first set of moving platforms, nosedive down and dive back up. Then, the gate to the key in the second set of platforms will open. Level Series The Dashy Square World Series by DubstepJoltik DubstepJoltik has confirmed on the DS Discord that their level, World 1A, will evolve into a series. So far, a map they have uploaded has confirmed the making of a World 1B, 1C, 1D, and 1E, as well as a World 2 with an unknown number of levels. Also, he mistakenly revealed the difficulty of World 1E: Normal, 4 EXP, in his Dashy Square Universe map (unlisted). Levels: # World 1A by DubstepJoltik (Easy, 2 EXP) Dialogue: "Hi! I'm an adventurer! Let's go!" Original Name of level: World 1-1: Hop Up (Song: Digital Math - Hop Up) The WorLD Series by Mineblaze Mineblaze has confirmed on the DS Discord that his first featured level, XeNo WorLD, will be part of a new series. He has released a map: Levels: # XeNO WorLD by Mineblaze (Normal, 4 EXP) The Fortress Series by RyanR678 RyanR678 has confirmed Flaming Fortress will be a part of a series. He has released an old, outdated map: He has changed the map since. There is no recent image of it as of now. Levels: # Flaming Fortress by RyanR678 (Extreme Ghost, 20 EXP)Category:Featured